Brisa Invernal
by Ari's Madness
Summary: Porque, al final, los deseos del corazón se olvidan del cuerpo y perduran vidas y siglos enteros. OneShot [Regalo para Sexy Style ¡Feliz cumpleaños, guapa!]


**Título:** Brisa Invernal.

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi es ama y señora de todos los personajes de InuYasha, yo sólo los pido prestados en pos de darle vida a esta historia (prometo devolverlos…eventualmente). Lo demás es producto de mi imaginación sin fin de lucro alguno y un regalo de cumpleaños para la deliciosa _Sexy Style_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

**Summary:** Porque, al final, los deseos del corazón perduran siglos enteros. OneShot [Regalo de cumpleaños para Sexy Style ¡Feliz cumpleaños, guapa!]

**Nota**: Significados de las siguientes palabras que aparecen en japonés:

Hotaru: _Luciérnaga _/ Koori: _hielo._

* * *

Ahí, mientras sus ojos celestes se pierden en el alto techo de oscura madera, se pregunta cómo es que las cosas han llegado a ese nivel.

Mueve ligeramente la cabeza, sus largos cabellos, azabaches y ondulados, sisean con suavidad contra las sábanas. En esa amplia cama con respaldos de mármol tallados a mano, no puede menos que sentirse como una emperatriz.

_Emperatriz Hotaru,_ sonrió ¿A que sonaba bueno?

Arrugó ligeramente la pequeña nariz, quizás ya estaba pensando demasiadas tonterías, pero su cabeza descansaba increíblemente ligera y su cuerpo parecía relajado a tal punto que se sentía flotar sobre un mar de rojos lirios hacia un amanecer infinito.

¿Así de extenuantes se sentían los buenos orgasmos?

No está completamente tapada por la tela carmesí, pero no le importa demasiado. Después de todo, no es la primera vez que está así. Tampoco es la primera vez que él la ve desnuda.

Cierra suavemente los ojos, respirando con una tranquilidad que siempre le parece tan extraña, tan prohibida. En aquel instante, mientras ambos están en silencio con la luz de la lámpara sobre el buró alumbrándolos bajo la noche de invierno, ¿era esto lo que los humanos comunes y corrientes llamaban _Paz_?

Sonrió, con cierta ironía, esperando que él no buscara conversarle. Qué miserable comenzaba a sentirse su alma, su ser completo que lentamente comenzaba a sentirse frío por esas intensas oleadas de placer que cruelmente la abandonaban con lentitud.

Ella no podía pensar ni en paz, ni en tranquilidad. Todo aquello le estaba terminantemente prohibido.

Y ello nada podría cambiarlo. No podía la maravillosa cama tallada en mármol, no podía la luna de invierno o el sonido de las olas rompiendo a lo lejos de esa isla privada.

No, no había posibilidad de paz para Hotaru Koori. Siquiera él podía otorgársela.

Bueno, al menos, no por completo.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana, abrió levemente sus ojos y admiró cómo el viento mecía los árboles a lo lejos. No necesitaban cerrar las ventanas, en toda la isla, al llegar la noche, se volvían los únicos habitantes, perdidos en el mar, en el fondo mismo de la inmensidad.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Le encantaba el viento. La brisa, la tempestad, todas sus variantes la fascinaban y la hacían sobrecogerse ante la maravillosa fuerza de que provocaba.

Incluso un suave suspiro, salido de los labios entrecerrados de su amante sobre ella, bastaban para hacerla comprender que había algo libre y genuino en todo ello.

Era, sencillamente, el viento. Libre y sin lugar donde ir. Sin razón de ser más que existir.

Suspiró en voz alta, sin pensar en evitarlo. Deseaba ser libre más que ninguna otra cosa en la tierra.

Deseaba poder ir y venir a sus antojos y gustos. Viajar por el mundo sin tener gente encima diciéndole una y otra vez qué debía hacer y el cómo. Desde el modo de levantar el mentón hasta la posición de las piernas ante las cámaras y las luces. Qué usar y cuántos pasos dar sobre cada maldita pasarela de Estados Unidos y París. Incluso, pensaba con amarga diversión, a qué fiestas asistir y cómo fingir entretenimiento.

Frunció el ceño ¿por qué su mente tenía que arruinar aquel momento de relajo con tamañas porquerías? ¿Acaso no era suficiente haberlo vivido desde que tenía memoria como para recordárselo ahora?

Bueno, pensó cuando una mano de él se alzó hasta posarse con suavidad en su cintura. Era difícil desligarse de todo, sentirse simplemente ella, cuando, en realidad, siquiera tenía alguna idea de cómo podría eso sentirse.

Ella era Hotaru Koori, una de las _top model _más cotizadas del globo con apenas diecisiete años. El mundo de la fama la poseía desde que era pequeña, con anuncios y comerciales hasta que su cuerpo le dio las curvas necesarias para subirse a la pasarela y asombrar al mundo a otro nivel.

Sí. Acosada y manipulada desde que podía recordar. Vano artilugio de sus padres, quien habían sido sus managers desde siempre.

Marioneta maldita a completa merced de los mil y un caprichos de su padre.

Una desagradable sensación se anidó en su pecho al pensar en su progenitor, intentó sacarlo rápidamente de su cabeza. Aunque, lamentablemente, le parecía imposible.

¿Cómo sacar de tu mente a quién te ha dado la vida sólo para usarte, quien es contigo un maldito bastardo? A pesar del cálido ambiente, de la situación que se le antoja deliciosa, su cuerpo se tensa en lo que ya es terror aprendido.

Y aún lucha, muy dentro de su ser, por no gritar de asco e ira cada vez que él le toma la mano frente a todos los fotógrafos y diseñadores para presentarla, como si fuese la muñeca más hermosa que existe. Aún lucha contra las lágrimas que quieren salir de sus intensos ojos celestes cuando se quedan a solas y él no hace más que beber y beber…

¿Cómo es posible que la chica que todos toman por libre, caprichosa y desvergonzada viva semejante martirio todos los días de su maldita existencia? Hotaru se lo pregunta, a veces, cuando cree que el mundo puede caérsele encima de toda la mierda que le lanza.

Hoy no es la excepción.

Y ella tiene demonios internos poderosos. Demonios con cadenas y grilletes que buscan arrastrarla a la oscuridad del infierno. Oscuridad que ni el invierno, la luna o fuertes orgasmos pueden hacer más agradable, quizás sí el viento y su afanosa libertad.

Desvía nuevamente su cabeza, observando silenciosa al hombre que la acompaña. Él, que siempre parece saberlo todo desde tiempos ancestrales, le devuelve una mirada dorada que le parece profunda e inhumanamente perfecta.

Esos ojos, mezclados con los largos y extraños platinados cabellos que se extienden por la cama, le recuerdan sueños que tiene a veces, especialmente las noches en que se escapa a la isla para estar solos.

Sueña que vive en un mundo antiguo y violento, que es prisionera de su padre, que lo reconoce aunque tenga otro cuerpo, más joven y monstruoso.

En la oscuridad de su mente, es una mujer de brillantes ojos rojos que puede dominar el viento a su antojo. Lucha aparentemente a favor del mal, pero ella no pelea por nadie, porque sólo desea servirse a sí misma. A la libertad.

Y sueña con él, con extraños ropajes blancos y una estola que parece alargarse hacia el infinito de un mundo que no conoce las ciudades ni la contaminación. Él como un extraño demonio que la atraviesa con su mirada de oro fundido, que la cautiva cuando separa los pálidos labios para decir su nombre con voz fría y serena, llamándola a su encuentro… a despertar.

"_Kagura."_

Siguen observándose en silencio. Ese paisaje nocturno sobre la colina se repite cada vez más, cada vez con más realismo. Hotaru se pregunta, a veces, si debería de comentárselo.

Aunque descarta la idea al instante, ¿Por qué a un magnánimo empresario como Sesshômaru Taisho le interesarían los sueños retorcidos de una adolescente?

Atractivo y extremadamente calculador. Considerado uno de los multimillonarios más poderosos del planeta con sus compañías de tecnología. Estratega, luchador y frío, conocido por sus pocas palabras y poca tolerancia al juego, entre otras cosas que parecían igualmente elogiables.

Y, aunque ahora sólo tuviese una sábana cubriéndolo a medias, en aparente descanso en medio de la nada, seguía viéndose poderoso, sospechoso…

Letal.

Pero Hotaru se siente segura. Sabe que ellos tienen un pacto, silencioso, pero pacto al fin y al cabo. Llevaban ya seis meses de conocerse, cuatro de amantes esporádicos, donde él iba a buscarla en alguno de sus autos y la alejaba del loco mundo de la moda y la fama para deslizarla hasta el más profundo placer que su cuerpo fuese capaz de sentir.

Sí. Él respondía a sus llamadas cuando ya sentía que iba a ahogarse de la angustia y la desesperación de la rutina, cuando ya sentía que, si no sacaban a su padre de encima, o del borde de su cama, iba a buscar tomar impulso y lanzarse en picada del décimo piso del lujoso departamento buscando con ello dejar su sangre en todos lados como marcas de miles de luciérnagas rojas preparándose para volar.

Y a veces él simplemente venía. Y ella jamás se lo esperaba. A veces lo veía de casualidad cuando estaba en la pasarela y le tocaba el giro de vuelta, o cuando lograba salir unos cuantos minutos de las sesiones de fotos a fumarse un cigarrillo. Él venía y, con ese silencio que a ella le parecía tan cómplice, abría la puerta de su auto y juntos se perdían, aunque fuese una loca hora en el hotel más cercano.

Eso la distraía, le daba fuerzas para volver altiva al mundo donde debía sobrevivir. Aunque jamás fuese a admitirlo, porque sabía que todo ello atentaba contra su anhelo de libertad, contra su deseo de lo esporádico, lo natural.

Porque ambos tenían grandes cuotas de orgullo que cargaban sobre sus espaldas. Seres arrogantes y excéntricos, silenciosos y desconfiados, no soportaban de la compañía de la humanidad tanto como del otro.

Jamás habían discutido, eso si no contaban los agresivos comentarios que ella le dedicó cuando se conocieron en ese mugroso café del centro de la ciudad. Hotaru sabía que, gran parte de esa comodidad que sentía cuando estaban juntos, era porque ambos entendían que eran personas solitarias, que disfrutaban del cuerpo y la psique del otro por momentos que no podían alargar ni forzar.

Donde ella se decidía a hacer su bolso y avisarle que debía volver. Allá afuera, en el mundo real, el infierno la esperaba con sus brazos eternamente extendidos.

Un infierno que, si bien la hacía sufrir de un modo indecible, también gozaba por el lujo y el poder que le otorgaba sobre los demás. Porque no se podía imaginar siendo alguien común y corriente, aunque a veces lo deseara con desesperación.

¿Él también deseaba ser normal a veces? No, seguramente no. Él era _especial_. Único y valioso de una extraña forma que ella no alcanzaba a comprender. ¿Quién quiere ser como el resto cuando parece tener el mundo a sus pies?

Se puso de lado e incorporó suavemente apoyando uno de sus codos, pensativa. Una parte suya, esa que se preguntaba cómo había llegado finalmente a ese lugar y situación, se preguntaba también si él, en la cima del mundo, se entristece alguna vez.

Completamente solo a pesar de tener a todos a su alrededor. Así como ella, que cree puede entender un poco más de él porque ha probado esa misma miseria que mana de la incomprensión.

Y que fue quizás esa misma miseria la que la impulsó a aceptar esa invitación a tomar un café que se le antojó tan peligrosa y surreal.

Tan perfecta.

Él sostuvo su mirada, con aquella parsimonia y seriedad que le eran tan propias.

—A ninguno de los dos les interesa una relación, ni una pareja estable—hizo una pausa, sus ojos parecieron centellear pequeñas ondulaciones verdosas ante la luz del buró—Sesshômaru ¿eso nos hace amigos?

Al principio guardó silencio, sin cambiar su expresión seria mientras su mano seguía tranquila sobre la femenina y estrecha cintura.

Curiosa pregunta, ciertamente. ¿Él, el Gran Sesshômaru, teniendo una amiga? Para quien su estándar de relaciones no sobrepasa los términos de _sirvientes_ y _amantes_ le parece algo interesante de analizar.

La observa, tendida frente a él con total seguridad en sí misma. No recordaba a una chica tan decidida, testaruda y agresiva como ella, parecía única en su cualidad.

Bueno, a excepción de _ella_, claro está.

Admira en silencio sus ojos, de un intenso celeste que pareciera contener los secretos de un cristalino mar en su interior, un mar que cuenta secretos milenarios tan escondidos que ni su portadora conoce.

Aunque no lo vaya a decir jamás, a él le agrada quedarse mirándola, analizando lentamente sus ojos, su rostro, el curvilíneo y suave cuerpo. Ella en su sublime totalidad.

Sube su mano lentamente, rozando la blanca piel en el camino, disfrutando de que ella no oponga resistencia alguna. Toma entre sus dedos uno de los largos mechones azabaches, tan suave que parece una brillante cascada que cae hacia la cama.

No necesita marcarla para saber que es suya y, al mismo tiempo, de nadie. No necesita intentar atraparla porque sabe que ella, como brisa traviesa, volverá a su lado cuando sea el momento adecuado.

No importaba si fuesen días, años…_siglos después. _

—Compañeros— se limitó a decir, mirándola con más seriedad de lo normal.

Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Sesshômaru no quiso escuchar nada de su reacción, no la necesitaba. Se dio la vuelta y apagó la luz, dispuesto a dormir.

Lo había hecho, la había llamado _compañera_. No una a la regla de sus años de juventud, pero una hembra a su lado, al fin y al cabo.

Y había vuelto a verlo en el fondo de esa impresionante iris azulada, un brillo rojo en su centro que parecía adormilado, perdido y sólo para él.

Jamás había conocido una mujer igual. Y, en silencio, agradecía que el paso de los siglos y sus infinitos azares no hubiesen cambiado esa personalidad tan atrevida y suave que ella poseía, que parecía no podía quedarle bien a nadie más.

Porque jamás la olvidó, no iba a negarlo. Fueron largos siglos hasta ver distraídamente la portada de uno de los diarios sobre la mesa de café, uno que inocentemente desnudaba ante el mundo la vida privada de la nueva _super modelo_ de la que todos hablaban como parásitos dementes.

Sí, la había seguido al café ese día de primavera, ella lo sabía bien. Lo que no sospechaba es que él ya llevaba mucho tiempo en su vida, observando de cerca, aprendiendo, queriendo eliminar toda sospecha.

Recordó aquellos siglos enteros con una extraña sensación en su pecho, con una duda en su mente de cosas que parecían imposibles de resolver…hasta que la vio.

Sin darse cuenta, la había estado buscando desde siempre. Teniendo una esperanza, tan risible que permanecía guardada en el fondo de su ser, de que podría volver a verla, de que las cosas podrían salir distintas esta vez.

Una vez donde el corazón de Kagura existiera dentro de su cuerpo y que él, con los años, hubiese logrado entender sus propios y confusos sentimientos.

Una oportunidad. Algo que no iba a permitirse desperdiciar jamás.

Y ahí estaba, dándole un refugio, esperando a que tuviese la edad para vivir sola, vigilando en las sombras al malnacido padre que desea asesinar, pero que ella se lo prohíbe.

Dice que hay batallas que se deben luchar a solas. Y eso, aunque le parezca ridículo, le causa cierto orgullo.

Hotaru lo observa, iluminados por la luna solitaria y ajena a sus profundas reflexiones, pensativa.

¿Por qué la había llamado _compañera_? Ciertamente era una respuesta que la pilló desprevenida. Siguió mirándolo por algunos minutos más, pero desistió al comprender que ya habían sido demasiadas palabras por hoy.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando con su rostro hacia la ventana abierta que extendía el paisaje nocturno ante ellos.

Bueno, si él la consideraba así, significaban muchas más noches a su lado.

Aquel pensamiento, por simple y tonto que fuese, logró hacerla sonreír con suavidad antes de cerrar los ojos.

Con tanto tiempo por delante sabía que algún día se atrevería a comentarle sobre sus sueños. Necesitaba ese tiempo, no por él, sino por ese gran orgullo que cargaba sobre sus espaldas como una segunda piel.

Sueños de paz y tranquilidad, de silencioso y delicioso anonimato. Pero, sobre todo, quiere ver su rostro al comentarle que, cuando duerme, lo ve con blancos ropajes y marcas moradas sobre su rostro, como un poderoso y letal ser que se autodenomina el más grande de los demonios.

Que, en sus sueños, él la llama _Kagura_, y que hizo de ella la mujer más feliz de la tierra, dándole sentido a los dolorosos últimos momentos de su vida.

¡Qué cara iba a poner! Sonrió un poco más antes de que el relajo volviese a atraparla y arrastrarla lentamente al antiguo mundo de guerras y permanente sangre, donde ella domina los vientos y lucha con furiosa maestría por conseguir su anhelada libertad.

Allí, a ese tiempo lejano donde la vida le dio la oportunidad de conocer a su amado Sesshômaru. Y, con ello, unirlos para siempre de ese modo tan especial que sólo puede el destino.

* * *

**¡Lamento mucho la demora! ¡Esta historia se me hizo complicadísima! Primero me había extendido demasiado, pero luego me arrepentí y decidí empezar la misma idea de nuevo, pero desde otro momento de la historia.**

**Me siento muuuy insegura a la hora de publicar esto, pero espero de verdad que sea de tu agrado, linda ****¡Muy feliz cumpleaños atrasado!**

**Eres una chica maravillosa y dulce, sumamente amable y cariñosa. Quiero que sepas que te deseo siempre lo mejor y que puedes contar conmigo cuando lo desees c: **

**A todos los demás lectores, espero también que les haya gustado. Demás está decir que son bien apreciadas toda crítica, comentario, blasfemia y abrazos (se obtienen bonus por abrazos sensuales)**

**Y eso, disculpándome nuevamente por la demora, me despido. **

**Las quiero un jodido montón. **

**Celiane's Madness.**

_¿Qué tal un review?_

_Gracias (:_


End file.
